Mixmatch
by Jemlela
Summary: This story is a combination of Jem and Power Rangers. Lela becomes friends with the power Rangers and eventually becomes one herself.
1. Changing Schools

Jerrica is picking up the Lela and Ashley after detention. Lela is really upset about having detention through no fault of her own. Ashley had forgotten her gym clothes and that is why she had detention. The teacher thought that Lela should have made sure that Ashley had her gym clothes before leaving home this morning, so she gave her detention. Lela is tired of all the teachers thinking that just because she is the oldest of the Starlight Girls; she should be responsible for them. Jerrica has told Lela the only person she should be responsible for at school is herself.

Lela and Jerrica had gone to the store to pick up dinner. Lela is complaining to Jerrica about school. "Jerrica, why can't I go to another school, where no one knows me?" Lela asked.

"I don't know of another school where you can go to." Jerrica tells her. As the two are talking, Principal Kaplan walks up, "Jerrica Benton, is that you?" he asks.

"Yes, who are you?" she asks him.

"Principal Kaplan." He replied.

Principal Kaplan had been Jerrica, Aja and Shana's teacher back when they were in elementary school. "Wow! What a surprise to see you again. You're a principal now." Jerrica said.

"Yes and my school is close by it is in Angel Grove." Kaplan said.

Angel Grove is only the next town over. "Unfortunately we are not zone for Angel Grove." Jerrica said. "Oh and this is Lela."

"Wow she has really grown up. Last time I saw Lela, your mother was carrying her to our parent- teacher conference. She was three at that time." Kaplan said.

"Now she is fourteen and wanting to go to a new school." Jerrica said.

"She can come to my school; I will keep an eye on her." Kaplan told Jerrica and Lela.

"Okay, but please do me a favor. No one is to know that she is a Starlight Girl alright." Jerrica asked.

"Don't worry; I will keep your secret. Lela, I look forward to see you tomorrow morning." Kaplan said as he walked away.

"Well you got what you wanted; you get to go to a new school." Jerrica told Lela.

The next morning Jerrica takes Lela to Angel Grove High. Principal Kaplan walks Lela to her first class. Inside the class, Jason, Kimberly and Tommy are watching as Kaplan brings the new girl into class. He points to a seat and she goes to sit down. Kaplan then says something to the teacher and leaves.

"That is interesting, they didn't make that girl get up in front and talk about herself as they do to all new kids." Kimberly whispered to Jason and Tommy.

"I don't know who she is but she sure is cute, very pretty." Jason whispered back.

After class the kids leave to go to their next class. Lela is standing by the lockers trying to figure out which way to go to her next class. Jason walks up to her, "Hi, I'm Jason and you are?" he asked.

"Lost," She replied.

"Well hello Lost." Jason said.

"What? Oh it's Lela." Lela said. "I am lost."

"Let me see your schedule." Jason said. Lela handed her schedule to Jason. "Your next class is with me. I will take you. Those are my friends Kimberly and Tommy." Jason said as Kimberly and Tommy walked up.

"So did you just move here?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh no, I just changed schools." Lela said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"I have my reasons." Lela told them as they approached the class.


	2. Therapy

Lela had been hanging out with Jason, Kimberly and Tommy all week at school. She never hangs out with them after school. They know that she is hiding something; they just don't know what it is. As if they were not hiding their own secretes, like the fact that they are the Power Rangers. Lela always met her ride a block from the school, so that nobody could see who her ride is. It had been Aja and Kimber the past two days. Jerrica was picking her up today.

"So what are you doing after school today Lela." Tommy asked.

"I have plans." Lela told them.

"I do too, they require helping my mom out with a project this afternoon because I am grounded for sneaking out." Jason said.

"So I will see you on Monday then." Lela said as she left for her meeting spot with Jerrica.

After Jerrica picked up Lela, she went to the elementary school to get the younger girls. Krissie, and Anne on down to Ba nee and Terri, with all 8 girls in the van they headed for the plan Jerrica had set up. The girls get out of the van and head up to the house. Jerrica follows them. Lela ring the doorbell and was very surprised by who she saw open the door. It was Jason.

"Lela what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. Tell me Jason, what does your mother do for a living?" Lela asked.

"She is a child psychologist." Jason said.

"Great!" Lela said sarcastically.

"What is going on Lela?" Joellen asked.

"We have been set up. We are here to see a therapist." Lela said.

"No! I don't want to do this!" Marianne cried.

"You think I do, I can't believe that this is happening." Lela said.

Jason watched all this, not quite sure what was happening. Who are all these young girls with Lela? Jerrica and the girls came inside the house. Jason saw Jerrica but did not recognize her as to who she is.

"So these are the Starlight Girls." Jason mother Kath said.

"So that is what you were hiding." Jason said. Lela nodded.

"You two know each other." Jerrica asked.

"He is in my classes at school." Lela said to Jerrica. "How could you set us up like this?"

"We are not doing this." Krissie said.

"Yes, you are. This wasn't my idea, but Mrs. Wolf from Social Services thinks that you girls should see a therapist. I will tell you what, you can have ten minutes of complaining then I don't want to hear it after that. Am I understood?" Jerrica told her girls.

"I can't believe this. This totally sucks." Lela said upset.

"Lela! Watch your language, I will not tell you again." Jerrica said.

"Sorry! I meant to say that this is totally unfair." Lela said.

The girls complained for the ten minutes they were given. "After the girls get done complaining, they will go in one by one for their therapy session starting with Lela." Jerrica said to Kath and then went on. "I have to go and get some errands done. Someone will be by here later to pick up the girls." Jerrica left and the girls stopped their complaining.

"Lela shall we." Kath said.

"Fine let's get this over with." Lela said.

"Jason, you can help the others with their homework." Kath said as she left the room. Lela followed her into her office. Lela sat in the chair across from Kath with her arms crossed. Kath asked Lela all types of questions. Lela just sat their and never said a word. After awhile Kath told Lela to send the next girl in. Lela gets up and goes back to the others. The Starlight girls surrounded her.

"How did it go in there?" Terri asked.

"I never said a word." Lela said smiling.

"Alright, way to go," Krissie said as she gave Lela a high five.

"Krissie, it is your turn." Lela said.

Krissie went into the office and never said a word to Kath. Neither did the rest of the girls. This was one frustrating afternoon for Kath. By the time Kath was done getting nowhere with the girls. Kimberly had come home and was surprised by all the company she had. She enters the room then turns around to get the door. Kimberly opens the door to see Jem standing there. "Oh my goodness, It's Jem!" Kimberly said excitedly.

Kath comes up behind Kimberly, "Go inside Kimberly." Kimberly leaves and Kath closes the door.

"So how did the sessions go?" Jem asked.

"The girls wouldn't talk," Kath said.

"Jerrica warned me, they might not." Jem replied.

Inside the house Kimberly still excited over seeing Jem. Kim says to the others, "I can't believe it, Jem is right outside."

Ba nee asks, "Jem is here?"

"Wait a minute who are all of you. Wait I know. So that's what you have been hiding Lela. You are a Starlight girl." Kimberly says. Lela nods.

Kath and Jem come inside the house, "So, how did the session go?" Jem asked the girls.

All the girls looked to Lela. "We didn't cooperate with her at all."

"I see, well lets go home." Jem said.

The girls go toward the van, except Lela. She stood at the door talking to Jason. "Ba nee will you please go get Lela." Jem said. Ba nee runs up to Lela, "Jem says lets go. Can I get a horseback ride?" she asks.

"Sure." Lela says and she lowers so Ba nee can get on.

"I will see tomorrow at school." Jason said.

"No you won't, tomorrow is Saturday" Lela said smiling. She and Ba nee got into the van. Lela kept starring at Jason as he was starring at her as well. Jem drove off. Jason watched until the van was out of sight.


	3. Power Rangers

One day when Lela was at the Youth Center with Jason, Tommy and Kimberley, she heard a strange sound. "We will be right back." Jason said to Lela. Jason Kimberly and Tommy disappeared. Strange thing about it so did Lela. They arrived at the command center, when they turned around Lela was standing there with a confused look on her face. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around.

"Welcome Lela. I am Zordon" The being in the column above the computer said.

"I am Alpha 5" The walking robot said.

"Uh Hello" Lela said.

"It's okay Lela, We are the Power Rangers. We have to keep our identity a secret for safe keeping" Jason said.

"Oh wow! That is cool, but why am I here?" Lela asked.

"We would like you to become a Ranger." Zordon said.

"Me? Why me? I am not good at secrets and I got nothing to contribute." Lela said.

"Don't worry about the identity secrets, you will do fine." Kimberly said.

You have a heart of gold; that is a contribution." Zordon told Lela.

"Once you're a ranger everything will become second nature to you." Kimberly said.

"Here I have a present for you." Jason said as he handed her a box.

Lela opened up the box, inside was a communicator, a power coin and a morpher. Lela put on the communicator and put the morpher and coin in her backpack.

Jason dropped Lela off at the mansion. Lela wasn't sure what she was doing. The communicator looked almost like a watch so it won't draw to much attention.

Jem was rehearsing with the other Holograms when she sudden changed back into Jerrica. "Synergy, what is going on here?"

"Sorry Jerrica there is some kind of interference coming from inside the house." Synergy said.

"What type of interference can it be?" Raya asked.

"Synergy, do a check and see where the interference is coming from." Jerrica asked.

Later Jerrica goes into her room and passes through the holographic wall to see Synergy.

"Synergy, have you found the source of the interference?" Jerrica asks.

"I have, the interference is coming from one of the Starlight Girl." Synergy informs her.

"What? Which girl?" Jerrica asks shocked.

"Lela! She has a new watch, which is what is causing the interference." Synergy said.

"How can her watch be the cause of your interference?" Jerrica asks.

"Lela has become a Power Ranger. Her watch is actually a communicator which runs off a very high frequency." Synergy says.

"She is a Power Ranger? Oh wow. What am I going to do?" Jerrica said in shock.

"You will have to tell her that you know. At this point her communicator and I can not coexist." Synergy said.

"That means that I will have to tell her about you." Jerrica says.

"I am afraid at this point we have no other choice." Synergy tells her.

Jerrica leaves Synergy room and opens the door to her room. Passing by the room is Marianne. "Marianne, I want you to go and tell Lela that I want to see her in my room now." Jerrica says.

Marianne goes to Lela's room. The door is open and Lela is sitting at her desk doing homework. Marianne knocks on the door and then enters the room. "Jerrica says that she wants to see you in her room now." Marianne says.

"Well then now it is." Lela said has she got up from her desk and walked to Jerrica room. Jerrica was waiting for her outside the room.

"Lela, come in." Jerrica says as they both sit down on the bed. "I am going to get straight to the point. I know you are a Power Ranger." Jerrica said

Lela looked at her shocked by what she had said, "How- How did you find out." She asked.

"Turn off your communicator and I will tell you." Jerrica said.

Lela flipped the switch off. Jerrica took her hand and led her through the Holographic wall. Lela looked around the room. She saw Synergy computer mainframe. "This is Synergy and I have something else to show you. "Showtime Synergy" Jerrica said as she turned into Jem right in front of Lela.

Lela looked at Jem standing before where Jerrica used to be. "Your Jem!" she managed to say.

"I am, but you can't tell anyone. Synergy is the one who told me about you being a Power Ranger. Your communicator was interfering with her ability to maintain the Jem Hologram." Jerrica explains.

"Oh, maybe we should go the command center and explain this to them." Lela said not really wanting to face Zordon. She has only been a Ranger for three hours and somebody already knows the truth.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, there is a strange sound coming from the computer. Zordon isn't sure what is causing the noise. It could be coming from Lela's communicator. They try to reach her but can't get through.

In Synergy's room, Lela turns her communicator back on. This turns Jem back to Jerrica. Jerrica puts her hand on Lela's shoulder; Lela pushes the button to teleport. Jerrica and Lela appeared in the command center. Zordon had contacted the other Rangers when he couldn't reach Lela. The Rangers are in the command center in the shadows when Lela and Jerrica appeared in the command center. Jerrica looks around the center and then touches her earring to bring Synergy into the command center. When Synergy shows up, Jerrica says, "Showtime Synergy." Once again Jerrica turns into Jem. Lela was not so shocked this time, but the others were shocked. Jerrica saw the others and figured out they were the rest of the Rangers.

"I learned your secret through my holographic computer Synergy. I thought that you should know mine." Jem said and then changed back into Jerrica.

Synergy was still floating there in the command center. "The frequency you run off of interfers with the frequency I use to project the Holograms. Somehow we have to find a way where I can maintain Jem and Lela can still be a Ranger." Synergy told them.

Lela watched this without saying a word. It's her life being discussed, but being a foster child, she is used to not having a say when it comes to her own life.

"I want to keep Lela safe while she is a Ranger. Is that even possible?" Jerrica said.

"There is always a level of risk that comes with being a Ranger." Zordon said.

"I know a way to coexist and keep Lela safe." Synergy said.

"How," Zordon asked.

"Jerrica has the Jemstar earrings; Kimber has a necklace that also can communicate with me. There is one more piece of Holographic images. We can turn it into a piece of jewelry for Lela."

"How can this piece of jewelry help us out?" Zordon asked.

"Imagine how holographic images can improve your battles when the going gets rough." Synergy said.

"I see your point. It could work out really well and keep Lela and the other rangers safe as well. You keep our secrets and we will keep yours is that a deal everyone."

Everybody in the room said in unison "Yes!"


	4. Barbeque

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Jerrica decided to hold a barbeque potluck and invite Lela friends and their families. Jerrica thinks that she owes Kath Scott because of her girls not cooperating with her during the therapy session earlier. Jerrica is also inviting Howard Sands to the barbeque, since he did once own the house before Jem won it, in the Battle of the Bands.

Before the guests arrive, Jerrica notices that Nancy seems upset. "Is something the matter Nancy?"

"Why don't I get to invite any friends to the Barbeque?" she asked.

"I am sorry, just to short of notice, maybe next time okay." Jerrica said

Nancy nodded and the doorbell rang. Jerrica took Nancy hand and they both went to open the door. It was their guests. Tommy has a sister about Nancy's age, Nancy seemed surprise to see her.

"Jazzy what are you doing here?" Nancy asked.

"We were invited, I think." Jasmine answered.

Nancy took Jasmine hand and they went into the backyard. The rest of the guest followed Jerrica into the backyard. Lela was already there, Jason goes over to see Lela and she smiled shyly. She likes Jason, but refuses to admit it. Lela goes to ask Jerrica a favor.

"Jerrica, my friends want to see and thank Synergy for the help that she always give us during a battle." Lela said touching her bracelet that contacts Synergy.

"We will see." Jerrica tells her.

In the backyard Howard Sands appears. Jerrica goes to meet him. Howard notices Kath talking to Aja. "Who is that woman?" Ha asks Jerrica.

Jerrica turns to see as who he was talking about. "Oh that Kath Scott, she is a child psychologist."

"Your girls are seeing a psychiatrist." He asked.

Jerrica smirked, "Are you kidding me, my girls would never cooperate with a psychiatrist."

Jerrica takes Howard arm and walks him over to Kath. Jerrica leaves to let them talk; she goes and gets Lela and her friends to take them up to see Synergy. Afterward Jerrica says in front of the kids, "Showtime Synergy." Jerrica becomes Jem.

As Jem, she attends the barbeque as she and the Holograms get ready for their performance. Jem eyes Kath and Howard talking. They seemed to be getting along so well, she knows exactly which song she is going to sing.

_**Falling In Love With A Stranger **_

**Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)  
Can be a strange affair  
Suddenly you see a stranger  
And strangle enough, you care  
You see him in your dreams  
You dream of him each night   
Falling in love with a stranger  
Can strangely be alright **

**All at once it's all about warmth and affection  
All at once your life strikes out in a bold new direction **

**Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)  
Is not so strange at all  
Suddenly you meet a stranger  
And suddenly you fall  
It hurts you when you leave him  
You hate to be apart  
For you've fallen in love with a stranger  
But the stranger is no stranger to your heart!**

Howard and Kath watched the performance and enjoying each other company.

**Falling In Love With A Stranger** is from Jem Unlimited song Lyrics


	5. Engagement

Howard and Kath really started dating. Kath has a son and a daughter she acquired through adoption after best friend was killed. Her kids are Lela's friend, and Howard is friends with Jerrica and the others. With all these people around, it makes for some interesting times. When Kath lost her husband not to long after Kim's adoption went through, she has been trying to manage, now things for her are about to get worse.

Howard picked Kath up for their date and he notices that she seems very quiet.

"Kath what wrong?" Howard asks.

"I am about to lose my home." Kath said in tears.

"What? Why?" Howard asks.

"Ever since my husband died, I have been paying the mortgage on the house. I wiped out my savings, all my money is gone. I have nothing left." Kath cried.

Howard goes over to comfort her. "I am sorry, but there is a reason I wanted to have dinner with you tonight." He said trying to improve the situation without patronizing her and then went on, "Katherine, I know that we have only been dating for a couple of weeks, but I have never been more alive then when I am with you. Will you marry me?"

"You're only asking, because you feel sorry for me. Would you be asking if I hadn't just told you that I am losing my home?" Kath said shocked.

"I would still be asking. If I wasn't serious would I have brought this?" Howard said pulling a ring box out of his pocket. Kath was shocked that he really wanted to marry her, but she wasn't about to forget about her kids.

"What about Jason and Kimberly?" Kath asked.

"They will come to, I am sure that you probably want their opinion about this before giving me an answer. I understand that. I only want you to be happy." Howard said.

"If the kids are okay with me marring you, then my answer is yes. However taking on two teenage step-children is not the easiest thing.

"I admit I have never been a parent before, so I will leave all the parenting up to you if that is alright." Howard said.

"It is perfectly alright. Let's go and tell the kids. By the way Lela is there with them ding homework." Kath said.

The three were sitting around the kitchen table doing homework when Howard and Kath came in.

"We need to talk." Kath said to them.

"Why mom, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"I can leave, if you want me to go." Lela said to Kath.

"No, you might as well here this. Then Howard can drive you home." Kath said.

Lela sat back and down. Kath told them her news. Jason and Kimberly were excited. It's not everyday you get a big and famous movie producer for a step-father. Howard then drove Lela back to the mansion.

"I won't say anything to them, if you don't want me to." Lela told Howard.

"I think I will come in and tell Jerrica myself." Howard said.

When they got back to the mansion, Lela went in first and then Howard followed. Everybody was in the living room watching a movie. Howard came in the room and Lela went to turn off the TV.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Howard said to the group of people. All eyes were on him. "I am getting married to Katherine Scott. I asked her tonight and she said yes."

"OUTRAGEOUS" Kimber said.

"Congratulations Howard, we are very happy for you, and you know that we will do all we can to help out." Jerrica said giving him a hug.


	6. Planning the Wedding

Jerrica is helping Howard and Katherine plan their wedding. Kath kids are also participating in the planning as well as Lela, because it concerns her friends.

"Mom, you should do something extravagant for the wedding." Kimberly said.

"I agree going extravagant would be nice. But how?" Kath said.

"I have my own plane, we could get married anywhere your heart desires." Howard said.

"What about aboard a yacht?" Jerrica commented.

"A Yacht would be great. Get married on the open sea. But I don't know anyone who owns a yacht." Kath said.

"Actually I do, my friend Comtesse Danielle DuVoisin. I know she will let us borrow it." Howard said.

"Wow, getting married aboard a yacht that is definitely extravagant." Jason said.

"I would love it if Jem and the Holograms will perform at the wedding." Kath said.

"I don't see that as a problem." Jerrica said.

Lela, Jason and Kimberly all looked at each other. They know that Jerrica is Jem. As they plan the wedding aboard the yacht. A beeping sound goes off. Jerrica knew what the sound was. It was their communicators going off; it was time for them to become Power Rangers.

"I have to take care of something upstairs, Kids why don't you help me." Jerrica said.

"Sure Jerrica, we would love to." Jason said.

Jerrica took the kids upstairs and into see Synergy. To let the kids leave without arising suspicion from anyone. As the kids got ready to teleport to the Command Center, Jerrica pulled Lela into a hug.

"You be careful out there, all of you." She said to the kids.

"Don't worry Jerrica, we always are." Lela said as they left.

"Look after them, her Synergy, Please." Jerrica said.

"Don't worry Jerrica; they know what they are doing. They know I'm here and ready to assist if they need it." Synergy said.

"Can you tap into Lela's bracelet and display the battle for me." Jerrica asked.

"Are you sure you want me to. You may not like what you see." Synergy said.

Synergy did display the battle for Jerrica. It went rough on the Rangers for awhile, but like always the Rangers came out on top with a little help from Synergy. The kids returned to Synergy room at the Mansion and everyone went downstairs and pretending like nothing had happened.

"So who all is coming to the wedding?" Jason asked sitting back down at he table.


	7. Captured

Jem and the Holograms are in the studio at the Mansion practicing for the wedding, even though it wasn't a song that they were going to sing at the wedding. They were just practicing. The song they just happen to be singing was "Here Comes Trouble"

**Here Comes Trouble**

**Don't look now here comes trouble (Trouble)  
Here comes trouble headin' my way (Trouble)  
With a jolt here comes trouble (Trouble)   
Turnin' my blue skies to grey **

**I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Comin' my way **

**I feel good, but here comes trouble (Trouble)  
Here comes trouble draggin' me down (Trouble)  
With a jump here comes trouble (Trouble)  
Turnin' my smile to a frown **

**I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Comin' my way  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Comin' my way  
(I feel trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, I feel trouble)**

As the same time they were singing. Lela and her friends are walking through the park, when they are attacked by Lord Zedd's putties and right henchman Goldar. The Rangers try to fight them off but they seem to be after Lela. By the time the song was over, Goldar had grabbed Lela and then disappeard with her.

"Lela!" Jason shouted as he was to far away to help her and watch them disappear.

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy go to the Command Center to start the rescue attempt. They manage locate her, but something is blocking their frequency and they can't remove her from the situation she is currently in.

"We need Synergy's help." Kimberly said to the others. "If there is anyone who can help us grab a hold of Lela and bring her back, it would be Synergy."

"That would mean that we have to tell Jerrica what happened." Tommy said.

"We have no other choice. We have to get Lela back." Jason said.

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly teleport to Synergy's room at the mansion, Synergy saw them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Synergy asked the teenagers.

"Lela is in trouble and we need your help to get her back." Kimberly said.

Synergy contacted Jerrica to get her to come to the room. Jerrica was surprised to see that Synergy was not alone like she expected her to be. Kath who had seen Jerrica leave very suspiciously, followed her and saw Jerrica walk through the wall. Kath also went through the wall into Synergy's room. Kath was amazed by what she saw, a huge mainframe computer, Jerrica and her kids.

"What's up?" Jerrica asked the kids.

"Goldar grabbed Lela today in the park. We have located here but can't bring her back." Tommy explained.

"We need Synergy's help to bring her back." Kimberly said.

"I knew that her being a Power Ranger was going to get her into trouble." Jerrica said.

"She won't get hurt if we can get her back." Jason said.

Kath, who had been listening to this conversation taking place, couldn't believe what she was hearing. This talk about the Power Rangers so casually, surprised to her. No one talks about the Power Rangers like this. She heard Jerrica implying that Lela was a Ranger. She knew that if Lela was one so were her kids.

"What is going here? Where is here?" Kath asked.

Jerrica and the teenagers turned to see Katherine standing there. Jason was shocked, his mother doesn't know that he is a Power Ranger and had been one for quite some time now.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Jason said nervously.

Kimberly stood by and let her adoptive brother handle their mother. Even though she has known Kath her whole life, she didn't know what to say.

"Let's forget about this for now and find a way to get Lela back. I am ready." Jerrica said.

The kids looked at each other, can they really teleport now that Kath know the truth. They realized they didn't have a choice right now and whatever consequences that will come out of this. They will just have to deal with it. The most important thing right now is finding a way to help Lela.

The Kids did teleport Jerrica and Kath to the Command Center. Zordon was already aware of what had happened. On the viewing globe stood Lela locked up in some area surrounded by electrical beams, with Goldar standing right outside her prison.

Synergy came out of Jerrica's earring and went to work helping Alpha 5 to bring Lela back.

**Here Comes Trouble** is from Jem Unlimited Song Lyrics


	8. Mirror of Regret

"Let me out of here." Lela demanded to Goldar.

"We will let you go when the time comes. The beams will interfere with your friends rescuing you before we are ready to let you go. So sit back and enjoy the show." Goldar said projecting to the screen on the wall in front of Lela.

"Nothing you do, can hurt me." Lela said although she wasn't so sure about that.

"Don't be so sure little lady." Goldar said snickering.

An imaged appeared on the screen, it was of a little black girl, with long black hair and a woman.

**Back at the Command Center**

Jerrica, Kath and the Rangers were watching Lela and they too saw the little black girl.

"Looks as if they are using the Mirror Of Regret on her. Let's just hope that she strong enough to survive what it is that they have in store for her." Zordon said.

At first Jerrica didn't recognize what she was seeing, then as they watched and Jerrica got a good look at the outfit the little girl was wearing, she knew what they are doing to her. Jerrica gasped.

"What's wrong Jerrica? What's happening?" Zordon asked.

"Get her out now!" Jerrica said.

"If you recognize what is going on, fill us in on it." Kath said.

"The little girl is Lela and they are forcing here to relive the time in which she lost her parents." Jerrica explained.

"Are you sure?" Zordon asked.

"Positive, the outfit it was the same as when I first saw her, at the police station 2 maybe 3 days later." Jerrica said.

_On the screen_

_The woman was tucking her three-year-old little girl in to bed to take a nap. A man came in_

"_Diamond, we should be going." He said._

_Diamond looked at the little girl, "My little Lela, do you know how much I love you." She said._

_Little Lela nodded, "Yes, mommy! To the moon and back again." She said giving her mom a hug._

"_That is right, now you get some rest." Diamond said tucking her back under the covers_

"_We will see you at the park later. Melody is here to watch you and after your nap she will take you to the park. We will see there. Sleep tight Angel." The man said._

"_Okay bye mommy, bye Daddy." Little Lela said as she fell asleep._

In the cave Lela wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the little say goodbye to her parents knowing it was the last time she was going to see them. Then she was so happy.

Jerrica was still begging them to remove Lela from the cave. She was afraid that they would actually show Lela the moment in which her parents died.

The images on the screen continued.

_The car was driving along the road. The light was green and they had the right to go. Out of nowhere came another Vehicle, he had a red light and should have stopped, but didn't. As Diamond and her husband were in the intersection, the other Vehicle crashed right into them._

_As Diamond laid there in a car complete totaled by the accident, she looked over at her husband and the father of her child, he was dead. Diamond knew that if she died, there is no one to look after her child. They have no relatives of any kind. It had always been just the three of them._

"_Little Lela, never forget how much I love you. To the moon and back again." Diamond said with her dying breath and then she too died right there in the car._

In the cave

Lela shouted, "MOM! DAD!" as she collapsed to her knees in tears.

Goldar watched as Lela collapsed in tears. "We did it, we won." He thought smiling.

In the Command Center

Jerrica and the others watched Lela as she watched the moment her parents died. Their hearts were breaking for Lela. Kath stood there with her arm around her son. Tommy had his arms around Kimberly and Jerrica was in tears with her hand over her mouth.

"I knew these people were evil, but doing this is unforgivable." Zordon said also shocked that they could be doing this to Lela. Breaking her heart this way, forcing her to relive the moment in where she lost everything.


	9. Standing up

Lela sat on her knees on the floor of the cave crying.

"I want to hear you say it. We Won!" Goldar told her,

Lela looked at him, the tears continuing to stream down her face, but said nothing.

"SAY IT!" He yelled her.

Lela stood up and dried her eyes. "No!" She said.

"Do you need to see more?" Goldar asked.

"No, what more can you show me. A sad depresses three-year-old who is shock. You can't hurt me." Lela said.

"Don't be so sure." Goldar said.

"I was hurt then, but I had a good life with people who love and care for me. You can't change that. I can't change what before happened before the accident and you can't change what happened since." Lela said standing up for herself.

As Lela stood up to him, the beams holding her there were getting weaker. Lela saw this and kept going until she was back in the command center. Everyone went running to her all talking at once.

"Jerrica can we go home." Lela said.

"Are you alright?" Jerrica asked.

"I'm fine." Lela said.

"Are you sure?" Kath asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Lela said.

"We are very proud of you, the way you stood up to Goldar." Zordon said.

"Thanks." Lela said.

Lela and Jerrica then disappeared from the command center and reappeared in Synergy's room at the mansion.


	10. The Dance

On the moon

Lord Zedd and Goldar are still upset that their Mirror of Regret did not work on Lela, that they couldn't break her.

"I have an idea Master, in hoe to get rid of 2 of those Pesky Power Brats." Goldar said.

"You have an idea; you don't have a brain to come up with an idea. Tell me of this so called idea." Lord Zedd said.

"Those Power Brats keep talking of a big dance. If we put a potion in their drink, they will get drunk and sleep together. Then the Girls would end up pregnant and therefore can't morph or fight." Goldar explained.

Goldar did not actually come up with this idea, he isn't that intelligent. He saw it on a movie of the week.

"That is a good idea, I am sure glad _**I**_ thought of it." Lord Zedd said. "Make it happen."

Back on Earth at the Starlight Mansion

Lela was changing for the big dance. She was going with Jason. It is just too bad that Howard and Kath are chaperoning. Jem and the Holograms are performing at the dance. Becky comes into Lela room.

"Wow Lela you look unbelievable." She said.

"I do thanks." Lela said.

"Lela, lets get going." Jem called.

Jem and the Holograms are taking Lela to the dance she will meet up with Jason there.

At the dance in the Youth Center

After about two hours had passed, Jem and the Holograms were on break. Kath and Howard came running at them frantic.

"Kath, Howard. What is going on?" Jem asked.

"Someone spiked the punch. The kids are all drunk." Howard told them

"Drunk? Where is Lela?" Aja asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where my kids are either." Kath said.

"We will go look for them. Any kids we find along the way we will send back to the Youth Center." Jem said.

They split up looking for the kids. There is a lot of school to cover. When Aja and Jerrica opened a classroom door they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was two kids lying on the floor next to each other wearing very little clothing. The girl's dress lay next to them.

"Come on kids wake up." Jem said.

"What is going on?" The boy asked.

"Get dressed, we will wait outside." Aja said.

The two kids did get dressed. It was apparent that they were drunk.

"What happening?" The girl asked.

"Don't you know?" Jem asked.

"Know what? The kids asked.

"Go to the Youth Center." Aja told them.

After the kids left, Aja and Jem just looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. They just kept looking for Lela and her friends. The others were looking as well. All they did was find more and more kids in the same position and drunk. Kath and Howard eventually found Kimberly, she was with Tommy and they were both very drunk and had been the same position as everyone else.

Aja and Jem found Lela lying in Jason's arm. Both of them passed out and drunk.

"Come on Lela wake up. You to Jason, wake up." Jem said nudging at the kids.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't feel so well. My head hurts." Lela told them.

"That is a hangover and it is what happens when you get drunk." Aja told the kids.

"Drunk!!" Jason and Lela said together.

Lela then saw that she wasn't wearing her dress. She doesn't know what happened and

she can't remember anything.

Whatever happened from this night. Only time well tell


	11. Wedding

_2 weeks later_

"I can't believe mom is getting married tomorrow aboard a cruise ship." Jason said.

"I can't believe she is marring a big famous movie producer." Kimberly said.

As Jason and Kimberly talked about the upcoming wedding, Lela just listened, but seemed more distracted then anything.

"Lela, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I was just thinking about the night of the dance." Lela said quietly.

"Let's not worry about it, until we have a reason to. Besides we have to get ready for the wedding." Kimberly said.

"Your right, I have to get going." Lela said.

"See you tonight, when we ship out for the wedding." Jason said.

"Bye!" Lela said as she went inside the gate at the mansion.

A few hours later aboard the cruise ship

Jem, the Holograms and the Starlight Girls are boarding the ship. Howard and Kath greet them as they come aboard.

"I am so happy that you guys could join us for our wedding." Howard said to Jem and to the girls.

The girls just smiled at them.

When Lela was alone with her friends, something occurred to her.

"What if Zedd tries to ruin the wedding." Lela said.

"We will be on Ranger alert, and we will stop him if he tries." Tommy said.

The wedding went off without any trouble. Kimberly was a bridesmaid and Jason walked his mother down the aisle. Everyone spent the weekend aboard the ship and they all had a good time. Zedd did not interrupt the wedding.


	12. The Aftermath

A month later

The wedding went off well between Kath and Howard. Howard had a bought a new house that his and Kath's.

The past month everyone has been walking on eggshells, at both Howard's house and at the Starlight Mansion. Whatever has happened at that dance will soon make itself known.

At the school

Lela and her friends are sitting in the class, waiting for it to start. The teacher Mrs. Applebee comes into the room.

"Guys, you will have a study hall period. Girls, line up at the door, someone will walk you down to the gym." Mrs. Applebee said.

Kimberly and Lela got up and walked to the door.

"What do you think is going on?" Kimberly asked Lela.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Lela replied.

The girls were led down to the gym. Inside the gym, there were tables and nurses throughout the gym. Principle Kaplan met them at the door

"Girls, line up at the fourth table. The nurse will take your name and then some blood. They will then test the blood for pregnancy. They will mix the blood with a chemical that test for pregnancy. The nurse will let you know if whether or not you test positive for pregnancy. If it is a yes, go and sit in the theater. If it is a no, you may go back to your class." He said.

They went and lined up. Lela was in front of Kimberly. There were 3 nurses at the table taking the blood. Lela went to one nurse and Kim went to one of the others.

"Name," The nurse asked Lela.

"Lela Starr." She answered.

Lela closed her eyes tight as the nurse poked her arm, to get the blood. She was done the same time as Kim. They then waited for the results of the test.

"Lela, it is yes. You are pregnant." The nurse said.

"Kimberly, you are also pregnant." Kim's nurse replied.

Lela and Kim then headed to the theater. They figured they could talk there. The theater was filled with girls all waiting to find out what will happen next.

"I can't believe I am pregnant, what am I going to do?" Lela said to Kimberly.

"Le, I am also pregnant. We will go through this together, and I know the boys will be there to support us as well." Kimberly said trying to comfort her.

"True, but _**I**_ am the Starlight Girl. Social Services can take me away, just because I am pregnant." Lela said in tears.

"No one will let that happen." Kimberly said to her friend.

They sat their in silence and watched more girls come in and take a seat. The theater was now filled with girls. All these girls were pregnant. Mr. Kaplan came in and saw all the girls. Over 90 of the girls at the dance that night are now sitting in front of him.


	13. Pregnant

Kimberly and Lela were sitting in the theater with the rest of the pregnant girls. They just kept watching the girls as they kept piling in.

"Wow, it is almost every single girl at the dance is now sitting in the theater pregnant." Kimberly whispered to Lela.

"I know." Lela said sadly.

"It will be okay; we won't let you get taken away. I promise." Kimberly said giving her best friend a hug.

They sat and listened to Kaplan talk about what will be happening now that more than half the school is pregnant.

Meanwhile Tommy and Jason were in study hall wondering why they took all the girls away. After class they left to find their girlfriends. Kimberly and Lela were in the cafeteria, not eating anything. They were just sitting there. Lela still looked as if she was going to cry. Kimberly saw her brother and boyfriend coming, so she went to meet them half way.

"Beautiful, where did you and Lela go when you left the classroom?" Tommy asked.

"Sis, what is wrong with Lela. She looks very depressed." Jason asked.

"I'm pregnant so is Lela and half the school." Kimberly told them.

"So Lela is upset that she is pregnant? I will be there for her." Jason said.

"Jason you don't understand. Lela is a foster girl, she is afraid that Social Services will take her away." Kimberly explained.

Jason walked up to Lela. "I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He said.

"I wish I could believe that." Lela said sadly.

"Wait now that you two are pregnant, what about the team." Tommy asked.

"We will talk to Zordon, but we will manage. Maybe you two will still be allowed to morph." Jason said.

Kim and Lela nodded.

"Didn't Howard say that he will be at Starlight Music this morning?" Kimberly asked Jason.

"I think he did." Jason admitted.

"Well let's go over there and tell them." Kimberly said.

"No guys, I am not ready to face Jerrica." Lela said.

"You have to and let her deal with your Social Worker, what is her name again?" Jason told her.

"Okay and it is Mrs. Wolf." Lela said with her first smile since finding out she was pregnant.

The four teens headed down to the Music Company. Joanie was sitting behind the desk and waved to Lela. Lela nodded to her as they walked on by to Jerrica's office. Jason knocked on the door and it was Howard who opened the door.

"Jason, Kimberly, what are you guys doing here?" Howard asked his new step-children.

"We got some news at school today and all of it is bad." Kimberly said.

"What type of news?" Jerrica asked coming up behind Howard.

"The night of the dance, left most of the girls in the school pregnant including me." Lela admitted.

"Are you also pregnant?" Howard asked Kimberly.

She nodded.

"Jerrica, what am I going to do when Mrs. Wolf finds out?" Lela said scared.

"Lela, don't worry about Mrs. Wolf, I will talk to her and explain the situation to her." Jerrica said comforting her.

Lela nodded.

Howard just looked at the kids, he had just married Jason mother. Kath is the one should be here handling this.

"Kids, why don't you go back to school. Lela don't you worry about Social Services. Everything will be fine." Howard told the kids and watched them leave.

After the kids were gone Jerrica picked up the phone to talk to Mrs. Wolf about Lela's current situation.


End file.
